The purpose of these studies is to accurately document possible racial, environmental and geographic differentials in the prevalence of major neurologic disorders by surveying an entire geographically defined population. The disorders investigate included cerebral palsy, dementia, psychomotor delay, epilepsy, Parkinson's disease, essential tremor, multiple sclerosis, and cerebrovascular disease. Studies in Brazil and Argentina are in the planning stages.